The present invention is an improvement over a variety of prior art low-profile latches which use the over-center concept, i.e. latches which attempt to be low-profile for use in a space demanding a work envelope of significantly reduced dimensions. Such latches, however, have typically been able to provide only limited access for inspection or adjustment while under load. Accessibility is available in other designs but requires a complex structure. The development of new aircraft and space vehicles demands a new type of latch which while providing more than one desirable feature, is also reliable in its performance. Hence the development of the present invention.